Here Come The Monsters
Here Come The Monsters is an Arena War Adversary Mode in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Arena War update. Description During Here Come The Monsters, two teams are selected: Contenders and Gladiators. Contenders Contenders are put on the opposite side of the Arena to the Gladiators. The Contenders are put in either Apocalypse Issis, Future Shock Issis, or Nightmare Issis, depending which map of the Adversary Mode is being played, though the player is still allowed to pick custom versions of the Arena War Issi. When the countdown timer has ended at the start of a round, the Contenders need to avoid being destroyed by the Gladiators until the timer runs out, since the Contenders only have one life. Contenders should use their small and nimble vehicles to outmaneuver the Gladiators. Though it may seem like the Contenders have no way of fighting back, the Contenders may try to ram and shoot at the Gladiators, since the timer decreases by 30 seconds when a gladiator gets destroyed. This is risky, however, so one should only try to destroy a Gladiator when using a custom Arena War Issi. Gladiators Gladiators are put on the opposite side of the Arena to the Contenders. The Gladiators are put in either Apocalypse Sasquatches, Future Shock Sasquatches, or Nightmare Sasquatches, depending on which map of the Adversary Mode is being played, though the player is still allowed to pick custom versions of the Sasquatch. When the countdown timer has ended at the start of a round, the Gladiators need to try to destroy all Contenders before the timer runs out. Gladiators have infinite lives, but being destroyed causes the timer to decrease by 30 seconds. Although gladiators have larger and less agile vehicles than the Contenders, destroying the Contenders isn't too difficult if Gladiators work together. Since traps are active in the Arena, it is recommended to take precautions when health hits lower than 50%. It is possible to run over the Contenders, which causes them to explode, which is made significantly easier when a custom version with the Kinetic Grenade Launchers is used. Tactics Contenders *Try to use the Issi's better agility compared to the Sasquatch to outrun them. *When a Sasquatch is on the player's tail, they can try to inflict damage on the Gladiators by going over traps. This can deal a lot of damage over time. **This is made easier with the use of mines. *It is not recommended to use the Gun Towers since using them can be an opportunity for the Gladiators to run over the player's Issi. Gladiators *Don't always directly follow the Contenders, try to cut them off. *At the start of the round, the player doesn't have a reason to not follow a Contender through a trap. When the player's health starts getting low, stay clear of them. *Gun towers are available to inflict some extra damage to the Contenders, but it is usually better to run the Contenders over. Maps There are three variations of Here Come The Monsters for each Arena War theme: Apocalypse, Future Shock, and Nightmare. All three maps are open-space and do not consist of any circuits or laps. The pit lane is closed and fences are enabled. Instructions Gallery Navigation }}